


The Escaped Exorcist

by Thewildwolf12345



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allen Walker at Hogwarts, Allen Walker is a Noah, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, What to even put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewildwolf12345/pseuds/Thewildwolf12345
Summary: When Allen was revealed to be the Fourteenth Noah, his "friends" betrayed him, and the Order started hunting him down. When evading some of the Order's minions, Allen was gravely injured. He managed to escape through the Ark and land in the Dining Hall of Hogwarts. How will the Wizards react to the mysterious stranger, and will Allen be able to stay under the Order's radar? (Takes place during the 4th Book)





	1. The Great Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! SO this is my first story on this website and I have no clue what to do and how to work it. XD   
> ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me any advice in the comments or point out anything that I could have missed.  
> I will also apologize in advance. My chapters like to fluctuate between long and short so don't be too surprised if there is a really short chapter in here at some point XD  
> SEE YOU~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: The Great Fall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Allen's P.O.V:  
I ran down a dark alley, looking over my shoulder every once in a while. I winced as pain tore through my body. I stumbled but managed to stay on my feet as I clutched my side. Blood poured through my fingers when I gripped the wound harder. Timcanpy nudged my head then flew further down the alley. I grimaced, but I refuse to give up. I stumbled after Timcanpy, my side burning. Ahead of me, Timcanpy turned another corner.   
My breath started coming into sharp breaths as I turned the corner. I stopped for a moment and listened. The yelling behind me sounded faint, but they would find me eventually. My vision started to swim, and I knew that I couldn't stay conscious much longer. I looked around for Timcanpy and found him by a door. "Cousin, quickly link that door to the Ark. Just get out of there!", a voice said as it popped into my head. I nodded and linked the Ark to the door, and quickly moved towards it. Since I was in such a hurry, I didn't bother to pick a location for me to go. Just hopefully away from the Order.  
I opened the door and stepped into the white abyss. But, instead of walking forward, I felt myself falling. My vision started turning dark at the edges. "Hey! Stay awake," the Fourteenth yelled at me in my head. "What if you land in an even more dangerous place then you were just in?" "You're right." I thought back. I fought with all my might to stay conscious.   
Before long, I saw clouds surrounding me as I fell. In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of lightning. Then, in an instant, the clouds were gone. I thought I saw brick walls as I fell for another second. Then I slammed into something hard, maybe wood, and it crumbled beneath me. A dust cloud was thrown up and blocked me from seeing anything.   
My whole body was on fire, and of course, hitting a very hard ground, or floor, hadn't helped. Plus, with all of my cuts, some worse than others, I could almost feel myself fading into eternal sleep. As the dust around me started to clear, I noticed that Timcanpy was nudging my cheek and nibbling my ear every once in a while.   
I snapped back to reality, as I realized that I couldn't leave Timcanpy alone here in this unknown place. When I tried to move, though, my side exploded in pain. The pain was so intense, that I fainted almost instantly. Before I went under, I saw figures of people leaning over me, and the Fourteenth in the back of my head, though I couldn't understand what he was saying. I looked a little further away from me, and my eyes met another boy’s. He had black hair, and he was staring at me in astonishment. Then I closed my eyes and sunk into a pain filled sleep. 

Harry's P.O.V:   
I and Ron walked into the Dining Hall, and with a quick glance around, I noticed that the room was almost empty. Ron rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait to start! I'm starving." I and Ron started talking about the upcoming Quidditch Games as we heard footsteps behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hermione walking over to us. "Oh, hey Hermione."   
“Good morning Harry, Ron.” She pulled a book she had stuck under her arm. Ron groaned, “Jeez Hermione, are you going to study now too?” Hermione sniffed at him and frowned. “Why, yes I am Ronald. And I recommend you do the same.” Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione sat down. I smiled at one of their daily arguments.   
In the time we had been talking, the Dining Hall had filled up. The teachers at the front of the room were filling in and sitting down in their assigned seats. One of the teachers caught my attention, though. (Let’s say that Moody arrived earlier) He was sort of walk limping, and one of his eyes was spinning wildly. The eye stopped and focused on me, and I felt a chill go down my back.   
As the teachers finished getting to their seats, Dumbledore stood and walked up to the podium. He started talking about all of the rules surrounding the castle. I zoned out for this part because I had heard it before. I was snapped back into reality as a student at the Hufflepuff shouted. “Look at the ceiling!”   
All teachers and students alike looked up at the ceiling. But, instead of seeing calm clouds above our heads, we saw a swirl of storm clouds. Thunder shook the room and lightning flashed from the dark clouds. A white glow seemed to appear from nowhere and fell from the dark clouds.  
The thing slammed into the teacher’s table, and the force of it broke the table into pieces. Some students screamed as a dust cloud was thrown up around the thing that had fallen. I coughed and moved closer to the head table to try to get a glimpse of the thing that had fallen from the sky.   
As the dust settled, I could make out a figure among the rubble that had once been a sturdy wooden table. I squinted and gasped as the dust settled. The thing laying in the rubble seemed to be human, maybe an old man from the looks of his white hair. Wait, no, he looked young, maybe in his teens.   
I hadn’t realized it, but I had walked even closer to the mysterious person. I jumped a little as he moved, only to groan and clutch his side. Oh my god, his side…. I quickly averted my eyes from the wound before I could be sick. From what I saw, the wound looked deep and was gushing blood.   
I watched his face instead and stared in astonishment at the huge red scare that ran over one of his eyes. Just then the boy opened his eyes, and our eyes met for a split second. Then his eyes closed and he went limp. The teachers then started yelling for us to go back to our dorms. I got swept up in the current that leads out of the Dining Hall. I looked over my shoulder to catch one more glance at the boy. “Who is he?”


	2. Chapter 2: Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen wakes up in a strange room with strange people. He has no clue where he is and... the people use magic? Allen just then meets the man who seems to run the place and gets a very interesting offer. Also, Harry may or may not be listening in on the strange boy and Dumbledore talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, the first few chapters will be coming out faster than later on because I have these prewritten. Also, THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!! LOVE YOU GUYS!  
> As I said before, feel free to comment and let me know of any mistakes I make.  
> Happy reading~~~

Allen’s P.O.V:  
The first thing I felt when I awoke was a slight pain in my side. I wondered numbly why it hurt, then everything came back to me. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I grunted and flopped back down onto the bed at the sharp pain in my side.   
Wait, bed? I looked around me and saw a room that reminded me of a hospital. I could see some other people in beds further down the room. I also noticed that the clothes I had been wearing were folded and sitting on a bedside table next to my bed.   
I sat up, slower this time as to not upset my side, and stood up. I reached to grab my clothes when I realized that my arm had been wrapped up in bandages. “Hmm, maybe they thought it was a bad burn?” I shrugged and started putting on my clothes.   
Just as I finished, a voice popped into my head, “Oh, morning cousin. Beautiful day isn’t it?” I smiled. “Morning Fourteenth.” I heard him sigh in my mind. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Nea. not all this fourteenth nonsense.”   
I chuckled and started towards the door that seemed to be leading out of the room. “Fine, but only if you call me Allen instead of cousin.” I could almost see him smiling in my mind. “You have yourself a deal!” I shook my head, smiling, and reached for the handle on the door.   
“And where do you think you’re going, young man?” I stiffened at the sound of a new voice behind me. I turned around my calm smile turning into a stiff smile. There stood a lady, who had her hands on her hips and giving me a disapproving glare.  
“Uh, nowhere in particular,”, I said as I sweat-dropped. She shook her head and glared at me some more. “No, you are not. You are going to stay in bed until you’re fully healed, got that?”, she said sternly.   
I tried to argue, without even bulging her in the slightest. In the end, I had to go and lay back on the bed for her to look at my injuries. After looking at the smaller cuts and bruises, the lady unraveled the bandages around my abdomen.   
I expected to see a huge gash, but I gasped at how small the wound was. It was still a good-sized slash, but it was definitely not as serious as it had been the day before. The lady tsked. “Even when I used magic it would only heal part way. And your arm is another story! What in the world happened to it to make it unhealable?”   
I was lost for words. There was no way I was going to tell this stranger that my arm was actually an Akuma killing weapon, so I quickly changed the subject. “M-magic? Like ‘pulling-a-rabbit-out- of-a-hat’ magic?”   
The lady scoffed. “Good heavens no, are you saying you don't know about magic? Are you a muggle?” She looked at me questionably. I was silent. “Uh, Nea, what’s a muggle?”, I asked. “Why are you asking me? Do I look like I know what the hell she’s saying?”, Nea countered, sounding a bit cross.  
“Sorry I asked.” The sound of a door opening snapped me back to reality. An old man was walking towards us, a smile on his face. “Oh, good. You’re awake.” He stopped right beside my bedside. “How are your wounds healing up?”, he asked still smiling. “Um, good, I guess,” I said hesitantly.   
“He looks older than even you look, with your white hair.” I shushed Nea. The man nodded at the lady. “Madam Pomfrey, is he healthy enough to walk with me?” Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. “He’s good enough to leave, but, he shouldn’t do anything too taxing.”   
The man nodded. “Of course.” He then waves for me to follow him. I quickly fixed my clothes and followed the man out of the room. 

Harry’s P.O.V:  
I stretched as I walked through the winding hall that leads back to the common room. A full day of classes sure can wear a man out. I stopped for a moment at the bottom of one of the moving stairs, waiting for it to move in a different direction.   
As I waited for the stairs, I started thinking about the strange boy. Since the night before, when the boy had fallen from the ceiling, not a lot of people had heard any information about him. Only one person had seen him, and it was because they had gone to the hospital room after a spell went wrong.   
They said that the boy, even after magical treatment, still had some wounds. They also said that he had a red scar that ran down the left side of his face. Another thing is that over his left eye, there is a sort of red star that connects to his scar.   
Other than that, though, no one has seen him since. I looked up as the stairs moved into the right place. I stepped onto the stairs and then hopped off in the right place. As I started towards the common room, something caught my eye.   
I turned to look at whatever I had seen. I blinked as I realized it was the strange boy’s pure white hair that I had caught a glimpse of. I was also surprised to see him walking next to Dumbledore. I guessed they were heading to Dumbledore’s office, so I knew where they were going.   
I quickly entered that common room, after saying the password to The Fat Lady, and ran up to my room that I shared. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and swung it over my head. I ran out of the common room with it on and spotted the boy and Dumbledore turning a corner.  
As they disappeared from view, I speed-ran to catch up with them, while trying to stay as quiet as possible. I really hoped that I would be able to find out more about this boy.


	3. The New Student

Chapter 3: The New Student

As I walked down the hallway next to the man, I was a bit nervous. I looked around and gapped at the size of this place. “It could rival the size of the Order!” I thought with awe. But that awe sourded with the recent memory of the betrayal of the Order and everyone in it.   
I shook my head, trying to rid myself of my so-called “friends” faces. “Just forget about them, I mean, who needs friends when you have me 24/7?” Nea said. I gave a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Nea.”   
“So could you tell me your name, boy?” the man asked, bring me back. “Oh, uh, yeah. My name is Allen, Allen Walker.” The man smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Allen. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” I sweat-dropped. “So….. what should I call you?” I asked, “ ‘Cause I’m not going to remember that.”   
Dumbledore laughed. “Of course. Just call Albus Dumbledore.” I nodded, and the perked up. I glanced behind me, searching the hall behind us. “What’s up Allen?” Nea asked. “Well, I thought I heard something…” I replied, still searching the hallway. “You’re just stressed. It’s probably nothing,” said Nea, brushing off my worries.  
“Is something wrong Mr. Walker?” Dumbledore asked. “Hm, no it’s nothing,” I said as I turned back to the front. We walked for a bit more, and then stopped at a sort of gargoyle statue. “Sherbert Lemon,” said Dumbledore. I glanced at him, wondering what in the world he was doing.   
Then there was a scraping sound, and I looked back at the statue. The gargoyle had taken a step aside and it revealed a spiral staircase. Dumbledore stepped on the stairs and motioned for me to follow. I hesitated, then stepped onto the staircase. As I stepped on it, it started moving.   
It spiraled upwards until we reached a huge room, that looked sort of like an office. “Welcome to the Headmaster’s Office,” Dumbledore said as he waved at the various things around the room. “Have a look around. I need to fetch something.”  
When he walked away, I took a good look around. I was looking at a book that was on one of the many shelves, a birds call drew my attention. On a golden perch near the door, stood a golden-red bird.   
I walked closer to the beautiful bird. I held out my non-parasitic arm to the bird. The bird studied me for a second, then hopped onto my waiting arm. I stroked its feathered head, and it made a cooing sound.   
“Looks like you made a friend.” spoke up Nea. I chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” The bird nipped at my bandaged arm. It peeled away the bandages on the back on my hand revealing the cross shape embedded into the red skin.   
The bird looked at the cross then looked up at me quizzically. I smiled. “I bet you’ve never seen something like this before, right?” I said to the bird. Something crashed on the ground behind me. I jumped and whipped around. The bird gave a caw and then flew off my arm and back to its perch.   
I scanned the room until my eyes rested on a shattered jar on the floor. I walked towards it. I looked at the shelf that the jar had sat on. The rest of the jars around where the other jar had sat were rocking back until they stood still again.  
It looked almost like something and ran into them. I took a step closer to the shelf and looked closer at it. I thought I saw a shimmer, like the air around a spot, was moving. As I tried to see what it was, a hand touched my shoulder.  
I jumped (again), and spun around to see Dumbledore standing there, looking worried. “What were you looking at so intently, Mr. Walker?” he asked. “Oh, well one of your jars fell, so I was wondering why it had fallen,” I explained.   
Dumbledore nodded and thought for a second. “It could be just a ghost. We have a few mischievous ones floating around,” he said. I shook my head. “First moving gargoyle statues, now ghosts. I wonder what else is hiding around this place.”   
“Well, I saw some pictures moving on our way here.” popped up Nea. I groaned inwardly. To Dumbledore, I said, “Well that’s just great.” I then noticed that Dumbledore was now holding a worn-down brown hat. “Whats the hat for?” I asked curiously.   
Dumbledore smiled. “Oh, yes. I have to ask you something first: Are you needed elsewhere anytime soon?” I thought about it for a second.”Just say no. It’s not like you are still part of the Order and need to kill anymore Akuma.” said Nea.   
“Yeah, I guess so…” I thought. I then shook my head. “Nah, I’m in no hurry,” I answered. Dumbledore smiled. “That’s great news, for I have a proposal.” I tilted my head. “What kind of proposal. “I propose that while you stay here, you could enroll as a student.”   
My mouth dropped open. “Woah! I didn’t see that one coming!” Nea exclaimed. “Yeah, no kidding!!” I said back to him. I then closed my mouth and started to protest. “But I don’t even know magic!”   
Dumbledore smiled again. “Oh, I think you’ll be fine. After all, you must have a great magical power to be able to manipulate the enchanted ceiling as you did.” I grumbled, not wanting to explain that that power was because I was an exorcist, and Noah, not a wizard.  
“Do you happen to have a wand?” He asked. I shook my head. “No, I don’t.” Dumbledore Dore thought about it then nodded. “Alright, we will take care of that tomorrow. For now, will you accept the proposal?”   
I thought about it for a second. “Nea’s right, I don’t need to be finding and killing anymore Akuma anyways, so might as well learn more about this whole magic stuff.” I then looked at Dumbledore and nodded. “Why not.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update this story! I've been having almost no motivation to write this these days. That's why this chapter will be so short, but I'll try to get it to be longer in the future. So for a while, I might take a bit while to update, but I'll keep trying to get it to you! Thanks for understanding!~~
> 
> -Thewildwolf12345

Chapter 4: The Sorting

**“The Fourteenth talking”**

_ “Thoughts” _

_ “Sorting Hat” _

“Talking”

 

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands. “Wonderful! First, you need to be sorted into a house.” “A house?” I asked. “Yes, every student at this school is placed into a house that shares some or most of the same traits. Gryffindor values bravery and nerve, Ravenclaw values intelligence and wit, Slytherin values ambition and cunningness, and Hufflepuff values dedication and loyalty,” said Dumbledore. 

**“Well, we both know which house you’re not getting in, *cough* Ravenclaw *cough*.”** put in Nea. I snickered.  _ “You’re probably right,” _ I said in return. “Something funny Mr. Walker?” Asked Dumbledore. I realized that I had snickered out loud, not in my head. I coughed. “N-no, nothing. You were saying?” 

Dumbledore shook his head but continued. “Usually people are sorted at the beginning of the year, but you are a bit of a special case,” he said, smiling at me. He then waved me to a short wooden stool. 

 

“Have a seat,” Dumbledore said to me, smiling, “then the Sorting Hat can begin.” I was still quizzical but followed his instructions anyways. I sat on the stool, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly Dumbledore set the old hat he had been holding onto my head. The hat was so big that it slid over my eyes, blocking my view. 

_ “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” _ I jumped slightly in surprise.  _ “Wha- What are you??!” _ I spook in my thought.  _ “Why, I’m the sorting hat. I’ll be poking through your memories, if you don’t mind, to place you into a house,” _ it answered.  _ “UHH, I DO MIND!”  _ I said, practically shouting at the hat.

But my shout came too late, as I could almost feel the hat prodding at my memories in my mind.  _ “Hmmm, very interesting. I haven’t seen an exorcist is such a long time, I almost thought they were gone.” _ The hat said as it shuffled around in my memories.  _ “I see, you’re a very loyal person, even after your past friends. Hufflepuff would welcome you with open arms. I see you would also fit well with Slytherin, with your cunning personality. Now Ravenclaw……… no, definitely not.” _

Another voice popped into my head. **“I told ya!”** _“Shut up,”_ I said, smacking Nea upside the head in my mind. **“Awww, Allen. Why are you so mean?”** wined Nea. The Hat continued, _“You are also quite a brave fellow,”_ **“Drive borderline stupidity.”** interjected Nea. 

I knocked Nea over the head again.  _ “Hmmm… …  This is a tuff one… and of course, I have to to take that sly Noah into account.” _ commented the hat.  **“Hey!”** protested Nea,  **“I like to think of myself as more** **_charming_ ** **than sly.”** I snorted, and could almost feel Nea’s gaze burning into my skull.

**“Allen, you’re supposed to support me!”** pouted Nea.  _ “Even if the Hat it right?” _ I asked innocently. I could feel an argument brewing when the hat spoke up.  _ “Alright, I have decided. You will be in…” _ I was brought back to reality as the hat on top of my head moved and shouted a single word:

 

“SLYTHERIN!!”

 

After the hat said that one word, it was lifted off my head. Dumbledore was stroking his beard. “Hmm, I have to say, I wasn’t expecting you to get into Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat knows what it is doing,” I recalled that Slytherin was the house that held the sly/cunning kids. I sighed and shrugged.

“Yeah, sound accurate. Well, now what?” I asked. Dumbledore nodded. “You will be going out to get your books and wand tomorrow, but for now the feast is starting soon. I’ll introduce you to all of the other students then. For now, though, It’s best you get cleaned up before then.”

I looked down and realized that I had bandages sticking out every which way. I smiled slightly. “Yeah, that’s probably the best idea.”  

Dumbledore waved a hand at the door. “You can head back to the hospital wing, that is if you know the way back.” I nod, as I think I have a pretty good idea where the hospital wing is, maybe.  **“Let’s hope you don’t get us lost,”** said Nea, chuckling. “I’ll try my best,” I say out loud to both the headmaster and Nea.

Dumbledore nods. “Mr. Filch, our caretaker will come to fetch you later.” I nod. “Alright. Take your time.” With that, I turned and walked out of the headmaster’s office.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

I hurried after the boy as he left Dumbledore’s office. I made very sure not to get in his way as he walked down the moving stairs and back into the hallway. I shivered to remember how close I had been to being exposed.

When Fawkes and pulled off the bandages around the boy’s hand and revealed the cross embedded into the skin. Well, really red, almost blood red, skin. I haven’t seen anything like it. I was so surprised I had backed into a shelf and knocked off one of the jars.

I swear I almost had a heart attack when the boy had came into touching distance. I couldn’t imagine what would happen if I was found snooping around, under and invisibility cloak of all things. 

When I was back in the hallway, I turned and ran as quietly as I could back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I couldn't wait to tell Ron what I had seen. 


End file.
